Rebbecca Bennato
'Rebbecca Bennato '''is the counselor of the Apollo cabin, and is the first character featured on the CoI sign up thread. Appearance Rebbecca is 5’4” in height with a lean frame, making her of petite stature. She has mid-back length platinum blond hair that falls in loose waves and obscures her forehead. Her rounded eyes are an ice blue color. She usually wears the standard Camp Half-blood tee, with a pair of jeans and crocs with various charms- one of them being a custom charm with the Camp Half-Blood logo on it. Personality Rebbecca is basically a ball of sunshine. She’s cheerful and tries to cheer others up as much as possible; she’s patient, and doesn’t seem to have a short temper. She’s someone who believes in second chances... and maybe third chances... as you can see, Rebbecca’s a bit gullible/naïve. She’s easily manipulated and drawn into believing webs of lies unless it’s blatantly obvious something is up. Rebbecca is a philanthropist; she believes in people and loves humanity. She usually looks on the bright side of things- and with that, her optimistic ideals can sometimes border on idealism. Her curiosity is another notable trait of hers; she’s curious as a cat and loves to gain knowledge for the sake of gaining knowledge. Subsequently, she’s book smart, but not street smart. She’s a bit cheeky at times, which is more or less a result of her naïveté; she doesn’t know the cue when to stop biting off more than she can chew. Rebbecca bottles up her negative emotions, believing she needs to be strong for other people. As revealed on Necro’s thread for her CoI content, Rebbecca is insistent on keeping herself germ-free, as despite having a strong immune system, she is afraid of contracting an illness. This is mainly due to her will to help others, and sees sicknesses such as colds as a roadblock. Abilities Like most children of Apollo, Rebbecca can inflict curses on others. A notable example is rhymed speech. She possesses the rare ability to manipulate light- however, she can’t create light (rendering it a useless power in dark environments), and it tires her out when used for prolonged periods of time. Sometimes she even faints. History Rebbecca (born Eleonora) was born on March 3rd, 2003. She had a normal life till the age of seven, when she encountered a hellhound and played with it in innocent banter, unaware it was trying to kill her. Her mother, who could see through the Mist, witnessed this. Her mother, a superstitious woman, dubbed her child ‘cursed’. A few days later, her mother was driving Rebbecca, under the pretense the two were going to an animal shelter to get a cat. When Rebbecca brought up she wanted a dog instead, her mother dropped the guise and threw her out near some old abandoned warehouses; the remark evoked memories of Rebbecca and the hellhound in her mother. Rebbecca was later found by a boy named Ricardo who was about two years older than her. Ricardo gave Rebbecca the name she now uses; Rebbecca no longer goes by Eleonora. Ricardo and Rebbecca stayed together until she turned 8 and was found by a satyr named Antonio Oleander, who took her to Camp Half-Blood. Ricardo wasn’t able to go, as he had twisted his ankle earlier and thus couldn’t walk. Antonio grudgingly took Rebbecca, to her dismay; she considered it a betrayal. Ricardo’s parting words to her were to always be strong and that one day, she’d be the hero. Seeing as she felt as if she had no one else to talk to, she began bottling up her negative emotions, including her bitterness; she also wanted to prove she really could be the ‘hero’ of the story, and since her mindset is that a hero doesn’t get upset and is strong for others, she forced herself to repress her negative emotions. Her naïveté comes from her being a year-rounder from a young age, making her a bit inexperienced in the ways of the world. Relationships Ricardo Ricardo was Rebbecca’s ‘guardian’ in a sense when she was younger. She looked up to him and the things she was taught still echo in her disposition and mannerisms today. While Ricardo did instill certain values in Rebbecca, he neglected to teach her how to survive, thinking they’d always be together and that he could teach her later. Usko Rebbecca and Usko haven’t interacted much (tbh she hasn’t interacted with anyone much), but she’s not exactly fond of the finn considering he pointed a knife at Vesper for what seemed to be no apparent reason. Krystine Rebbecca hasn’t talked to Krystine much, but was worried about her on the Christmas dinner thread after hearing Krystine had gotten only 3 hours of sleep in the past 3 days. Vesper Rebbecca and Vesper haven’t interacted a lot, but Rebbecca has a relatively positive opinion of him, as he didn’t start a fight when Usko pointed the knife at him. Trivia * Rebbecca Bennato started out as an ML OC, also known as Sweet Bunny. Necro often refers to the original Rebbecca as ‘OG Rebbecca’. * Her birthday is the same date OG Rebbecca was made * Her planned fanfic that explains her backstory more in depth, ''I Don’t Patronize Bunny Rabbits, ''is intended to reference OG Rebbecca. * Her ‘comfort song‘ is ''You Are My Sunshine. It was a song she loved as a little girl. * Her former name, Eleanora, is a feminine Italian name meaning ‘Shining light’. * Her surname, Bennato, is from the medieval name Benenatus (see: https://www.italyheritage.com/genealogy/surnames/etymology/b/) * Rebbecca can speak a bit of Italian. She began learning it after learning her surname was Italian and, suspecting she had an Italian heritage, decided to start learning the language. * Rebbecca usually plays music in the ampitheatre, so that’s where you’ll typically find her. * She plays the ukulele. (“I WanT To PlAy mY ukE FoR YoU”) * After having a nightmare, she’ll usually wander around camp. * Rebbecca’s sketchbook is 1/3 regular drawings, 1/3 doodles, and 1/3 ominous stuff because Apollo kids are hinted to possess (some) precognition in canon. She basically unknowingly sketches visions of the future into her sketchbook. * This is totally Rebbecca’s theme song (warning: mentions like one explicit thing). * Rebbecca just. doesn’t like black coffee * She’s allergic to pineapple Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Child of Apollo Category:Camp Counselor